


Fahrenheit

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens in New-York.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фаренгейт](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19145) by Solinary. 



> Based on **Solinary** 's fic [Fahrenheit](http://arthurxmerlin.diary.ru/p181031069.htm) (russian language)


End file.
